1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for delivering packages wound by ring spinning frames to an automatic winder including cop magazines, the system being arranged so as to put the leading yarn end of each package in the top mouth of the bobbin prior to the delivery of packages. The packages are delivered along a conveyor line having rotary trays, during which they are picked up by a disposal machine so as to transfer them to the automatic winder. Hereinafter, the system of the invention will be referred to merely as the delivery system or the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automatic delivery systems are known in the art. For example, there is a system which is provided with a container in which packages stand in an orderly manner, traveling and returning over a row of cop magazines, or a reserving cylinder in which a plurality of packages are stacked, for feeding packages to any required magazine. In a system of another type, packages are transported by a flat conveyor and fed from the conveyor to any required cop magazine through a gate door. The first-mentioned type requires a package container of large size, disposed over cop magazines, and a special conveyor for transporting the container. This makes it difficult to inspect and operate the winder sufficiently. In the second type the packages are laid on the conveyor belt for transportation, so that the surfaces of packages are liable to be dirty or that the packaged yarn is likely to become entangled.
In general when the packages are delivered to an automatic winder, the leading yarn end of a package is usually led and held in the top opening of the bobbin prior to the delivery operation, so as to facilitate the ending operation under suction. However, it sometimes happens that yarn comes out of the top opening unless the packages are carefully handled. It is not favorable to vibrate a container which has a large number of packages therein, nor to let them fall a long distance. In transporting the packages by a conveyor belt, they are likely to roll about, so that the yarn ends held in the top openings of the bobbins readily slip therefrom under shock forces occuring when the bobbins collide with the walls of the conveyor.